fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Origins Ch.7
---- Origins Ch.7 ----"So let's cut the chase. If you're here I must be in trouble for something, so spare me the details and just arrest me already." Abraham began bluntly. He could care less if he was arrested. He was more amused than upset that it took the Magic Council this long to figure it out. He was either too cunning or they were entirely too naive to let their guard down around him. Even if he was to be arrested, Blanco and his gerbil apparently didn't investigate thoroughly enough and lacked evidence to toss him in prison. And people say he never paid attention in the Military Learning Facility, oh how he'd like to see their faces now if they knew he had this all planned from the beginning. Jordan stood behind Blanco and glared at Abraham. If looks could kill, Abraham would be a very dead man. Blanco cleared his throat. "We've received reports of strange activity from this guild in the past few months. Very strange ''indeed." "We haven't done anything, Blanco. Why are you here terrorizing my members especially my dear daughter?" Abraham said threateningly. Blanco's eyes widened. "I wasn't aware you and the ''missus ''finally decided to settle down and have a family. Where is Miss Carban anyway?" he said calmly. Abraham's fists clenched. "Your silence says a thousand words, my boy." Blanco smiled. "But I don't think she's actually your flesh and blood, now is she?" Jordan smirked to himself. ''"Now this is where things would become interesting for us all." ''he thought slyly. Jordan had once looked up to Abraham when they were in the same military unit when he was fourteen. Then Abraham had met a beautiful and powerful Mage named Mariah Carban and they had gotten married. The two wanted to pursue their careers in magic and went off to East Crest to start their own guild. The last time Jordan had seen Mariah was when he had given them their official guild stamp. That was several years ago. Now it's like she doesn't even live on Earth Land anymore. Where could she have run off to? Did the two have a falling out? Was one of them tired of the other dragging them down? He would've added the young child to the mix but that wouldn't- ''Wait. The girl he had accidentally knocked over had dark brown hair. He remembered vividly that Mariah had shiny, blonde hair which was part of the reason she was called "The Angel" among mages. And unless Abraham had a dye job several years ago to keep that red hair, then something was amiss here. But for some reason, Jordan can't help but feel that he knows this girl. "Fine, you caught me. She's...adopted." Abraham said reluctantly. "Now what does that have to do with you?" "Well if you must know, there was another village raid this week. They never seem to end, do they Lieutenant?" Blanco said. "Families are killed, guilds exert their powers unnecessarily, children go missing." "What are you trying to say?" Abraham said nervously. "I'm not saying anything Abraham. It's just that it's extremely odd you just happened to suddenly adopt a child weeks after a village raid. A village raid that was not at all far from East Crest." Blanco said as he stroked his beard. Jordan's eyes widened as he watched Abraham squirm and turn sickly pale. He had never seen him like this before. Abraham was always "the bad boy" and the troublemaker among his unit in the Rune Knight Military force. This was the kid that put hair removal cream in one of the Wizard Saints' shampoo bottle and lived to talk about it. Now, here he was basically quaking in his boots like he was a low-class Mage fighting an S-Class monster. To say Jordan was astonished was an understatement. "Well, if that's everything I'll believe we shall be on our way. Come Lieutenant." ordered Blanco. Jordan was snapped out of his daze. Was Blanco really not going to do anything about this? After he has him right where he wants him? "I said let's go Lieutenant." Blanco said louder. "My apologies sir." Jordan bowed. He followed Blanco out into the once full guild hall. "Oh and Abraham?" Blanco said. Abraham turned around to face him. "What is it?" he muttered. Blanco tossed a pamphlet on his desk. "I hear the adoption center has plenty of lovely children you can ''take care ''of. They're just down the block next to the ice cream store." Blanco teased. "We'll keep in touch." he said as he walked out the large wooden doors. Category:Storyline